


Pavlovian Responses

by rntbyr



Category: The Half of It (2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rntbyr/pseuds/rntbyr
Summary: Just a few months later, so anyone is so sure of anything.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Pavlovian Responses

**Dear Ellie,**

I’m not sending you a letter, that would be odd. An email will work for now.

Is it weird that I talk to you in my head a few times? And by a few times, I really mean when I finish a book (sometimes, mid-read) or a movie; when I caught myself looking at my art through your eyes or even when I’m wondering what you are up to at Grenell.

One could easily think this is because I miss talking (writing) to you. And that would be…

correct.

Aster

**Dear Aster,**

I don’t distrust the American postal service, but I’m glad we can be a bit more time-efficient than it.

Yes, it is weird.

On a totally different topic, would you believe I might have a note on my phone with a few topics I’m curious about your opinion?

Ellie.

**Dear Ellie,**

The new accompanist is… fine, my dad agreed. Is this the feeling you left behind on everyone who gets to know you?

Aster

**Dear Aster,**

I’m glad I’m such a topic that put together fathers and daughters across the nation.

I’m feeling betrayed at the idea that Grenell would have enough to fill my mind and not wander back to Squahamish. This is not the case.

Ellie.

**Dear Ellie,**

I’m afraid your career as a family mediator is quite short.

Did I traumatize you about quotes? Can you assure me I’m not talking to Paul?

Aster

**Dear Aster** ,

I’m learning to rely on my words and

…

identity.

Isn’t it bold?

Ellie.

**Dear Ellie,**

I think this is peak “the boldest you can make”. Can I plagiarize for a bit more? I need a couple more time to be sure. Maybe even, so sure.

Aster

**Dear Aster,**

Take all the time you need, I’m glad we won’t tire the postman.

Ellie.

**Dear Ellie,**

Can I send you a small list of things I’m sure about?

  * Yakut is so good.
  * Audrey is the best Hepburn.
  * Taco sausage is delicious.
  * I’m glad we’re talking again.



Aster

**Dear Aster,**

Three out four times we agreed. But good doesn’t come any close of the right definition for Yakut.

I used to wait for the notifications of GhostMessage. Such a Pavlovian response to these small sounds. Now, the mail app’s faintest “ding” brings me back to the booth.

Ellie.

**Dear Ellie,**

Positive reinforcement is the proven best way to conditioning. I now smile every email notification, but unfortunately, spam exists.

Aster

(…)


End file.
